The Stats
by Talonsen
Summary: Rated M for my cursing: This is my humble attempt to make a stat sheet that is unbiased and fair when comparing characters from different fictional universes. First up will be your standard Goku vs. Naruto. So as not to anger the Powers-That-Be I'll be putting One-Shots of the theoretical fights after the comparisons. Requests for comparisons are welcomed.(will be taken down soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting and salutations believers of the truth and ye seekers of knowledge! It's Prof. Tal here to bring you the unbiased truth, now I know that I have promised not to make more than three stories… but this isn't a story! No this is a classroom, a place for well thought out debate, and an exchange of information on our various favorite fictional characters and universes. Now I feel that at least one of you is going to ask me why I seemed to get so specific in my wording of "favorite fictional characters and universes" and the answer is I want you reader to be quite clear that the majority of my arguments here will be quite impossible to imperial or truly scientific evidence. Rather I will be supporting my claims with visual and stated evidence from the comics/cartoons/manga/animes/movies that these characters come from, information provided by official data books, statements from the authors, and occasionally the trusted wiki pages. Now unlike others my stat sheet will not be dedicated to one series and some pages won't even have comparisons. Instead I will be presenting stats alone as unbiased and truthful as I possibly can. To help make this as accurate as possible I will use parenthesis to mark the date and version of the assessed characters, this will help a lot with characters from US comics as they often have multiple universe versions with completely different skills and abilities (Superman is the ultimate example of this). I welcome all opinions and ideas in my reviews forum and would like to get as many as possible, however, I must state that you need to have a valid idea with some form of evidence otherwise I will block you. So none of this childish insult throwing and name calling, I won't do a fairytaildragonslayer and block opposing opinions, but I won't have insults and pointless prattle. As with my contemporaries Professors Wizardkoli1, WoW, and Time patroller I will be ending these stat sheets with a one-shot so as not to insight the wraith of the oft unpredictable administrators.**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

 _ **The Stats**_

By Professor Talonsen

Chapter 1: Goku (2015, DBS Super Saiyan God) vs. Naruto (2015, 4th Shinobi War Sage of 6 Paths Mode)

I'll start off this little debate with brief examinations of the two characters themselves. There will be absolutely no comparisons of things like family life, the how of how they got their powers, or persona motives as those have no relevance in a battle. However, I will take into account their personality and character traits as those can be come critical outcome turners.

 _GOKU_

Goku's strength as a Super Saiyan God is truly a hard thing to pin down or even to fully comprehend. With the fact that he and Beerus caused damage to entire physical and spiritual cosmoses, potentially even to destroy them altogether, and even to reach a realm that according to the creator actually exists just outside the actual universe itself (the Supreme Kais' domain) with just the backlashes of their colliding energies would (to put it into Marvel Comics terms) place them firmly into the "beyond Omega-class". Just for reference in the Marvel universe a normal Omega-class entity (such as Galactus or the Hulk) can easily threaten entire planets or even multiple galaxies. To be considered beyond that a being's power must be a threat to entire universes like the Beyonder, Franklin Richards, or the full power Scarlet Witch.

He is an outrageously skilled martial artist, noted as being one of the greatest in his universe, trained since a young child and part of an entire race of warriors. His constant and relentless drive to better himself and reach new heights of skill and power has brought him to the level of the gods of his multiverse. He is good natured and pure hearted with a tempered iron will to never give up and always help those in need. Though rather unschooled and quite dim to everyday matters or common sense, Goku is brilliant in battle and can be quite quick witted when the need arises. Several times, particularly in Dragon Ball, he has won or survived solely by the skin of his teeth and out of nowhere unusual strategies. Due to his incredible training he has almost completely mastered his body and senses and is able to react instantly to even the slightest sight, sound, feel, or sense.

However, Goku can also be quite arrogant, deciding himself the winner of a battle and even letting his guard down before the final conclusion of a battle. He is stated by Whis in the Resurrection of F movie to be far too relaxed that leads to him letting his guard down. Even his kind heart can become a weakness as he will put himself in the way of danger to protect others such as when he sacrificed his life to teleport Cell away. Though intuitively brilliant in battle he isn't actually much of a thinker and for greater battle plans has often had to rely on others for help; notably Bulma, Piccolo, and Vegeta. But by far his greatest flaw is his thrill for battle and need for strong rivals, this has led to him sparing Vegeta (not a bad decision in the long run), the Ginyu Force (though in the end Vegeta dealt with most of them), Frieza (his worst decisions ever), and wishing for Kid Buu's reincarnation.

 _NARUTO_

Naruto is a character who has achieved an amazing amount in his rather short life, both in publication and in his actual timeline. He was able to reach a level surpassing all but one of his contemporaries to achieve a level where he could easily destroy entire nations on his own. His physical strength is easily beyond that of any other character other than _possibly_ Mighty Guy with all eight of his Celestial Gates opened and his speed and reaction time can breach multi-Mach speeds. Naruto is a master-level practitioner of Frog Kata, one of the most potent styles of Taijutsu ever seen, and his intuition in battle boarders on foresight. Other than Sasuke the other characters in the series can't even really stand on the same field as him when he starts to go all out due to collateral damage alone. Through his perceptions and reaction time he has even been able to dodge the attack of a master of teleportation. In Marvel Comics terms he would easily be considered an Alpha Plus threat level on par with the likes of Magneto or Dr. Strange.

Though unschooled and often comical due to his misspent and shunned youth Naruto is a brilliant battle tactician, able to instinctively read and understand his opponents even if not on a totally conscious level. Able to often pull past seemingly impossible odds through sheer grit, determination, a little help from his permanent partner, and brilliant strategies pulled out of thin air, he is a master of the surprise win. He has a naturally massive supply of Chakra as the son of two S-Ranked ninja, the reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, Jinchuriki of Kurama, and latter one of the Six Path's Sage's two chosen heirs. The training and gifts given to him throughout his life have given him a rather specific yet strangely adaptable range of techniques to call upon meaning that he can adapt to a wide variety of opponents and situations.

However, Naruto is rash, headstrong, impulsive, and has a bad tendency of acting without thinking in the worst possible times and manners. It takes him time to get tactical as he prefers to simply charge his opponents head on and take the fight to them. Though brilliant in battle outside of combat situations he is almost pathetically hopeless and this can be used against him in battle via distractions. Like Goku he is a good and selfless person more than willing to throw his own life away for the sake of innocents or comrades. He has been shown to have a dislike for killing and tries his best to talk down most opponents which can give them time to execute strategies or even recover to continue fighting. Though not quite as bad as Goku he does show a noticeable level of arrogance in his abilities that can get him into trouble. But perhaps Naruto's most devastating weakness is that he does not train unless he feels he needs to. His goal is all to achievable (as shown in him becoming Hokage) and as such he likes to relax and can let his skills and abilities decline, as is shown in the canon, and he does not seem to see a reason to constantly train himself to overcome the "ceilings" that he reaches.

 _GOD KI vs. SAGE, KURAMA, & SIX PATHS CHAKRA_

So let's start our actual analysis with energy, and in Goku's current case that would be "god ki". The energy that is used by Beerus, Whis, their kin, and Super Saiyan Gods is known as god or godly ki, it is seemingly a transcendent form of the ki energy produced and commonly used by normal/mortal fighters of their multiverse. Though we haven't really been given any hard data on why it's beyond normal ki it has been show to accomplish various feats. It cannot be felt by those without godly ki; it has been show to destroy entire planets with rather casual displays; just receiving it pushed Goku's powers (both energy and physical) to insane new heights far beyond what even his and Vegeta's fusion showed; Goku was also shown to somehow heal himself from what appeared to be a lethal wound to the kidney area by using his godly ki; the collision of two god ki users created shockwaves that threatened the entirety of Universe-7 along with the Supreme Kai's realm according to the Elder Kai; Beerus was shown to be able to nullify energy that with the potential for universal destruction (though has yet to be confirmed as a use of god ki or just a unique special ability). Also as it was stated that when Future Trunks killed Frieza and latter with Buu, even normal mortal ki could destroy matter at the atomic level at least, so it can be inferred that the more potent god ki could easily do the same. Additionally in one of the _**Kaizenshuu**_ it was stated that the fighters of the Dragon Ball multiverse have the ability to compress their ki-blasts so often the overall area damage shown is not the full destructive force of the attack. So I would say that these feats place god ki easily into the same power tier as Marvel's Power Cosmic and possibly even beyond. Now as is stated in the _**Daizenshuu 7**_ guide the Dragon Ball Universe-7 (and likely Universe-6, as its twin) is based off of the real physical cosmos, so it is reasonable to infer that it has a similar size and layout. Currently the entire observable universe consists of around 100 billion galaxies (that's 100,000,000,000) that's 100 octillion stars (that's 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 or a "1" with 29 zeros after it) and 10^21 planets (that's "1" then 21 zeros after it). Now let's look at the Earth, which is actually a rather small planet. The Earth is basically a 5,973,600,000,000,000,000,000 tone ball of iron with some crusty impurities on top. If you were to mark of the Earth into two hemispheres, the force each of those hemispheres exerts on the other would be about 2,610,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Newtons which is 2 septillions and 610 sextillion or something, so to separate them you would naturally need a force larger than this value. So the necessary force to destroy the entire universe would be inexpressible by me here in this stat sheet as it would likely take more than a terabyte just to hold the number of zeros or even the calculation itself. So the ki of the gods is nothing to take lightly as Super Saiyan God Goku, a novice at the use of god ki, was shown to actually take a few of these forces head on and survive. Finally it was heavily implied by both Beerus and Goku that we have not actually seen the full limits to what god ki is capable of.

Now for Naruto I'd assume by the beginning of his fight with Kaguya he'd already long since run out of his own chakra and was running completely off of Kurama's and the Six Paths Sage's supplemented by normal Sage Chakra. So let's start out with normal Sage Chakra. When using just his own Chakra supplemented by Sage Chakra Naruto was able to lift far greater weight than he normally could. He lifted a huge frog statue roughly a hundred times his own mass, now despite the fact that we never learn just what type of stone the frog is made of and even taking into account possibly hallow spaces for lungs and other organs, this is still an impressive feat. Later he showed an even more impressive feat by stopping the full charge of Pain's giant rhino summon, he then proceeded to throw roughly a hundred feet at about fifty feet high. Now, as we don't know what kind of stone the frog was composed of we can't make any reasonable guess to its actual weight, however, we _can_ get a rough estimate of the rhino's weight based off of real rhinos and similarly sized animals. So I've estimated that the summon rhino weighed roughly 175–220 tons based off of the similarly sized Bruhathkayosaurus, a sauropod dinosaur. So to stop the charge of a 175–220 ton beast would take a strength-level of considerably more than 175–220 tons, even if the beast was moving at a relatively slow speed. To then throw such a massive creature over a hundred feet would also take a good deal more than the creature's weight. While in Sage Mode Naruto also has the ability to sense chakra over a significant distance, but he didn't seem to have Madara's acuity with the skill as he didn't seem to be able to tell people's physical condition through chakra alone. Now whether this could be used to sense other energies than Chakra is currently unknown. Naruto's Sage Chakra was also shown to produce an invisible aura that extended the range of his melee attacks a noticeable amount and improve his healing and stamina as well as increase the potency of his ninjutsu by about 100%, but that's really about it. It also takes time to gather the Nature Energy and can be drained rather fast under normal conditions.

Now the supposedly infinite chakra of the Biju Kurama is a much more reliable and potent energy source. While using Kurama's chakra Naruto's physical attributes were slightly above those of Sage Mode (except for speed which he notes was slightly better in Sage Mode) and he could create long arms of chakra that could be used for attacks or to help with ninjutsu. He could also create a full sized Kurama out of the chakra that could fire off _Bijudama_ attacks that possessed great destructive power, each blast looked large enough to take out a good sized city. Naruto later learned to combine this with Sage Mode with Kurama's help to stack the two separate power boosts' overall stats. However, though stated as being infinite, Kurama's chakra seemed to deplete after empowering the entire shinobi alliance and fighting against Obito, Madara, and the Ten-Tails for an extended time. This shows that though immense in capacity it is not actually infinite.

Then comes the fabled Sage of Six Path's chakra, supposedly far more potent than either of the other two combine. This form was combine with the other two and gave him arguably his greatest boost in all of his stats both physical and chakra. It allowed him to keep up with the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Madara and Kaguya Otsutsuki, with some help from Sasuke and a few others. It also gave him the fabled _Gudōdama_ or _Truth-Seeking Balls_ that some might call the ultimate expression of ninjutsu. These black orbs could freely change their shape at the user's will and create dangerous weapons, shields, and even blasts that would attack at the molecular level, as they were compared damage wise to the more primitive Dust Release in damage done. However the Balls could not me replaced if lost or damaged. But considering that their only weaknesses seemed to be Sage Chakra and insane physical force such as when _Night Guy_ broke Madara's Shakujō, they can still be called an "ultimate sword and shield" ability. However there powers can also be turned against their user such as when they are expanded to attack the user may hurt himself if to close. Now a misconception about them is that they nullify energy, this is not the case. Rather they are properly stated as nullifying ninjutsu, meaning non-Sage chakra. This is how they were able to permanently injure and kill the seemingly immortal _Edo Tensei_ summons, by negating the chakra that kept them animated.

Now all of these energies are shown incredible feats that easily break the laws of normal biology and even physics. Yet when you make a side by side comparison you can quickly see the difference in sheer scale alone. Though quite impressive in scale the most impressive feat seen from Naruto would be during his clash with Sasuke fallowing the war when the two of them created a blast that dwarfed the entire Valley of the End and was easily close to double the size of Kaguya's _Expansive_ _Truth-Seeking Ball_. However even this act of outrageous power simply cannot compare with the feats shown in the Dragon Ball series. Just to create that one attack it took all of Naruto and Kurama's energy with their Sage Chakra and Six Path's Sage Chakra power boosts colliding with Sasuke's full power combine with his own Six Path's Sage Chakra boost along with the Chakra of all eight of the other Biju. In the aftermath they were both left at death's door and missing an arm. However as far back as the last arc of the original Dragon Ball series just normal ki has shown almost casual feats of similar destruction. Master Roshi's _MAX Power Kamehameha_ destroyed the Moon and Piccolo Jr. fired a normal _Explosive Demon Wave_ destroyed an entire mountain range in a blast that was seen and felt from hundreds of miles away. Then in Z they introduced the casual planet busters like Frieza who easily destroyed planet Vegeta that was at least 10 time the size of the Earth in his weakest state and destroyed the planet Namek's core with just a tiny fraction of his power. Fat Buu was said to have wiped out a long string of worlds and Kid Buu was even shown destroying planet after planet with normal _ki-blasts_ in his search for Goku and Vegeta. Then finally Beerus the God of Destruction was capable of destroying entire worlds with the equivalent of a finger flick. Though never seen doing such a feat himself, as he is clearly stronger than Forth Form Frieza and all the Buus it can be easily deduced that he could do the same level of destruction should he so choose. To put it simply Naruto has yet to show any feat beyond desperation moonbuster, while Goku has been shown achieving feats of multi-galaxy to universebuster destruction.

 _PHYSICAL ABILITIES_

Now as users of bio-energies (ki and chakra) both Naruto and Goku's physical abilities can be highly dependent on their energy levels as I showed above, but this analysis will compare purely physical feats (energy empowered or not). Let us again begin with Son Goku. Now everyone likes to fall back on the 40 tons gag while training in the Afterlife, but it was stated by Toriyama during an interview that the weight that weight that the characters can lift while flying is significantly less than their maximum lifting (pressing) weight. Also, Goku still mentions that as a Super Saiyan it would become "too easy" and by this time he had two forms beyond that; ultimately this scene was meant to help illustrate the sheer difference in power between his normal and Super Saiyan forms. Yet even counting this as a documented feat it was passé even by the Fat Buu made his appearance as it was near the beginning of Goku's training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. But when he traveled to the Supreme Kais' world he was able to easily swing the Z-Sword in base form and, again in base form, he lifted and threw a massive cube of the desist material in the universe that had to have been far more than 40 tons judging by the fact that a similar sized cube of lead or gold would have easily surpassed 40 tons. At the start of Dragon Ball Super we see Goku lifting and dragging weights significantly greater than the 40 tons he flew with in the before mentioned gag scene, then in the Battle of the Gods movie he was able to punch through an insanely dense planet in a single hit. Now we don't really have any numerical examples of lifting power for Goku's Super Saiyan God form but we can make some logical extrapolations from his fight with Beerus. Most notably that massive universe shaking punch. Though likely not a pure act of physical force the strike implied to be largely an act of their pure god ki enhanced physical power, meaning that if they had struck say the Earth it would have likely crumbled under the strain. Goku is also show crushing one of Beerus' _Spheres of Destruction_ to nullify it, now we don't have exact numerical value to the attack's rigidity but some assumptions can be made based off of its appearance, destructive power, official comments made about the technique. As it looks and has been stated to be "like a small sun" the assumption can be made that the _Sphere of Destruction_ is effectively a micro neutron star. Normal neutron stars (with a radius of only about 12–13 km or 7 mi) have overall densities of 3.7×1017 to 5.9×1017 kg/m3 (2.6×1014 to 4.1×1014 times the density of the Sun), which is comparable to the approximate density of an atomic nucleus of 3×1017 kg/m3. The neutron star's density varies from below 1×109 kg/m3 in the crust—increasing with depth—to above 6×1017 or 8×1017 kg/m3 deeper inside (denser than an atomic nucleus). A normal-sized matchbox containing neutron-star material would have a mass of approximately 5 trillion tons or ~1000 km3 of Earth rock! So for Goku to collapse a neutron star of the size Beerus threw at him he would have to have been exerting enough physical force to crush the entire Earth into powder more than a 100 thousand times over. It also means that Goku can know be counted as Silver Age (Bullshit Power) Superman level strength.

Now because of the Dragon Ball (and in fact all superhuman manga and animes) franchise's extensive usage of "cinematics" or "bullet time" style we only have vague ideas of just how extraordinarily fast they are. However they also give us a few scenes that can grant us rough estimations of how fast Goku can move and react based off of the feats of weaker characters. Gotenks as just a Super Saiyan was able to circumnavigate the entire planet at high Earth orbit at least several times in a second at his speed peaked and Super Saiyan God Goku is undoubtedly far faster than that. Beerus has been shown to easily cross intergalactic distances under his own flight speed meaning that he is at least hundreds of times faster than the speed of light, so seeing as Goku was show to keep up with his 60% as a Super Saiyan God he himself should be at least dozens of times faster. Beyond that we see that in real time Piccolo's _Explosive Demon Wave_ used to destroy the moon back before the Saiyan Saga hit the Moon and annihilated it in roughly a second, as the Moon is 238,900 miles away that means that the blast traveled at least that fast in a second; well light itself only travels at 186,000 miles a second, that means that the Z-Fighter were capable of dodging light speed attacks all the way back in the Saiyan Saga! Now if that was the speed of your average-tier special attack way back then, then their movement speeds would probably let them time travel in most universes or enter the "Speed Force" if they were in DC. More than that the characters of the Dragon Ball franchise have shown a unique form of explosive movement that few other characters in fiction have, they seem to have the ability to accelerate to their maximum velocities almost instantaneously as shown by their various feats of seeming teleportation and creating after images.

As for durability, well with the characters of Dragon Ball a large part of their durability seems to steam from how "powered up" or "battle ready" they are so their durability can radically fluctuate between their in combat levels to their relaxed state. Even though it was likely more plot device than anything else Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku was nearly killed by an alien beam weapon while relaxed and over confident in his victory. On the other hand a far, far weaker Nappa and Vegeta managed to tank entire alien armies with advanced weapons and ki powers as casually as walking, kid Goku himself withstood shots from Bulma's 9mm pistol at reasonably close range with nothing but small bruises. However to measure his maximum durability as a Super Saiyan God we need only look as some of my above examples. He has withstood barrages of blows for Beerus that would have likely destroyed the Sun had they not been compressed, he survived several attacks that literally caused him to explode, and he held and crushed what was quite likely a miniature neutron star between his hands. While fully prepared and ready for combat the durability of the Z-Fighters can easily be counted as a level of invulnerability.

Now Naruto's power is even more dependent on chakra than Goku's is on ki, now this comment is not meant to be despondent to Naruto in _**any**_ way, it is a simple observation. Naruto simply does not train physically as extensively as the likes of Lee, Guy, A, or any of the Z-Fighters this is a fact. So his base levels would be understandably lower than theirs. The bulk of Naruto's extensive physical abilities are derived from his far from normal chakra abilities. Sage Chakra puts him onto a level similar to Sakura, Kurama Mode puts him roughly on par with the Raikages, Sage Kurama Mode allowed him to fight against Madara, Obito, and the Ten-Tails, and his Six Paths Sage Mode allowed him to fight against Kaguya. He can even further enhance his striking power via the use of _Steam Release: Unparalleled Strength_ , however, this method requires moisture to create the required steam to increase the user's power the more moisture the stronger the attack. Yet despite all this he was unable to move in Kaguya's intensified gravity dimension showing that even his greatly enhanced strength has noticeable limits. Unfortunately in his Six Paths Sage Mode we don't have the kind of definitive measurable and quantifiable example that I have for Goku but from the power observed in his previous forms it is likely that his striking power could vary likely break into the megaton range, this is supported by the size of several of his attack craters.

Likewise because Kishimoto never really gives any distancing scales I was hard pressed to attempt to calculate Naruto's greatest speeds, however, his reflexes and reaction time are incredible and should easily break the space warping Mach 50 barrier. He has been shown to react to react to and avoid or parry attacks from the far faster Kaguya partly by sensing her chakra and was even shown to outpace her when she wasn't teleporting. Though after watching the Last I am confident in my assessment that Naruto's general movement and reaction speed tops off at around the Mach 50 range, I think it is a considerable assessment considering how long it took him and Bee to reach the battlefields of the Shinobi World War. The amount of time Kishimoto puts between attacks and dialogue even in the midst of high speed combat helps in showing this.

Durability is probably where I'd say the shinobis' weakest link is. Though many of them have showed considerable resistance to blunt force trauma and an absurd level of superhuman pain tolerance the resistance most of them have to other forms of damage (i.e. cutting, piercing, burning, etc.) is roughly equal to that of a normal human. The most impressive shows of durability in the entire Naruto series would have to be: 1) the Third Raikage who could survive a direct hit from the _Futon: Rasenshuriken_ with only superficial damage and fight head-to-head with the Eight-Tails using melee attacks; and 2) Kakuzu as he was able to tank every attack outside of the _Raikiri_ and _Rasengan_ variants with the use of his _Doton: Domu_ (Earth Release: Earth Spear) jutsu. Every other impressive show of defensive power in Naruto was either armor (Garra's sand), chakra ( _Susano-o_ ), healing (Naruto, Hashirama, & Madara), or psychotic pain resistance (just about everyone).

Now as I know I'm already gonna get shit on for the how short the Naruto example were compared to Goku's I'm just going to say it, the side by side comparisons of sheer physical abilities give Goku a clear and noticeable advantage. Goku is fast enough to likely dash between planetary system if he could hold his breath long enough, his strength is enough at this point to likely bench press the weight of a star system, and when battle ready he is basically invulnerable. Naruto's healing factor and reaction time likely wouldn't be enough to make up for the level of damage Goku could inflict, especially considering that he likely wouldn't be able to sense Goku's energy.

 _WEAKNESSESS_

Again I will begin with Goku. By far Goku's greatest weakness is himself, like all pure-blooded Saiyans he had a lust and a drive for battle, particularly against powerful opponents. This is particularly seen in Goku and Vegeta as they have both gotten themselves in trouble by letting opponents have time to get more powerful just for the challenge. However, more so then Vegeta, Goku's gentle and kind nature make him dislike killing except as a last resort meaning that enemies such as Capt. Ginyu and Frieza can trick him into letting his guard down with false shows of surrender or defeat. Goku is also quite arrogant, though this is hard to spot, and has a tendency to jump to the conclusion that he's got a battle in the bag before its conclusion. This can be seen in his fights with Jacky Chun, Vegeta, Capt. Ginyu, Frieza, and Android 19 where he didn't finish off his opponent when he probably should have. He can be a little lazy and tends to relax his guard around those he doesn't consider a real threat, that has at least once nearly gotten him killed. And because the Dragon Ballverse fighter's durability is based partly off of how relaxed they are this can make him significantly more vulnerable. Also Saiyans heal only a little faster than human beings meaning that wounds in battle can be quite debilitating, such as when Gohan's arm was disabled by Cell: though Super Saiyan God has been shown to have enough regenerative ability to heal Goku from a potentially lethal wound in the area of his kidney.

As stated before Naruto's greatest weakness is his overall durability is about the same as a normal person when not applied to bludgeoning damage. His attitude can also prove to be a problem as if he were to lose his head and simply charge down a far superior foe they could kill him rather fast. Also, some of his tactics, while clever and unexpected, could also become a double-edged sword; like his _Reverse Harem Jutsu_ , if Kaguya had reacted like a fighter (or even the nihilistic sociopath she was supposed to be) rather than a horny schoolgirl she would have had the perfect opening to kill him with her _Ash-Bones_. His dependence on sources of power other than his own also can be a potential problem as his Sage Chakra would diminish as the life around him extinguishes, as shown by Orochimaru cutting him off from Kurama is utterly debilitating (and it would likely be worse now that he is even more dependent on him), and he has no means of regenerating lost _Truth-Seeking Balls_.

Additionally it is unknown how many of their abilities would interact. For instance, would they be able to sense each other's energies.

 _CONCLUSION (The One-Shot)_

It was a bright and sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the rebuilding from the 4th Shinobi World War and the damage caused by the Shinju's expanding roots was going rather well. And one Naruto Uzumaki was taking a mandatory break by order of his Hokage-Bachan. It had been a month since the finish of the War, his and Sasuke's defeat of Kaguya, and their subsequent rematch at the Valley of the End and he had only just recently gotten back to 100%. Honestly the lack of anything to do was starting to drive the naturally hyper young man totally stir crazy! He wished something exciting would happen, not anything dangerous mind you, just something exciting.

Elsewhere, an entire multiverse away, another naturally hyper man was also board out of his mind. "Sooooooo board~."

Son Goku was currently banished to his radish fields by his ever so loving wife Chi Chi under threat of starvation for running off with Vegeta to train under Whis, and though the training had shown some results neither he nor his rival had been able to master god ki just yet. Though they both could now enter Super Saiyan God state on their own, however it still seemed to have the time limit and after reverting they would feel extremely tired and hungry. Speaking of hunger the heroic Saiyan's stomach was once again reminding him that Chi Chi, in her anger, had yet to feed him. Checking around him really fast to see if anyone was looking Goku hopped out of his tractor and quickly plowed and seeded the fields as he'd done back in his training days with Krillen and Master Roshi, those really were some days. Finishing in minutes flat he made sure to leave a note for Goten, who Chi Chi would undoubtedly send to check on him, to keep the sole woman of the Son household occupied while he got a after lunchtime snack to tied him over.

However, on his way to Capsule Corp (cause Bulma always kept a lot of food on hand just in case Whis-sensei and Beerus-sama dropped by) he was greeted by the familiar darkening skies of the Eternal Dragon being summoned. Far down below him he could just make out the forms of three vaguely familiar little kids standing below the great Shenron and use their first wish to give them a lot of money.

" _Hey_! You three shouldn't be playing with Shenron. Making wishes can be pretty dangerous you know." Said the Saiyan Demigod as he came to land in front of them.

" **Damn!** This guy's always getting in my way! I just wish he'd go to another planet or something!" The sudden unique sound of the Eternal Dragon's energy being called upon instantly got all their attention.

"Very Well. Your Second Wish Will Be Granted." For an instant Son Goku's world flashed red and he was sent away.

Back in the peaceful rebuilding shadow military village… really doesn't sound to peaceful when I say it like that… a sudden flair of red light burst forth from the center of the village. Put instantly on alert the village's loyal shadowy defenders rushed to the scene to investigate.

At said scene, a certain Saiyan with the most unusual hair stood in a slight daze as he regained his bearings. It seemed Shenron had indeed sent him to another world, getting his priorities straight right away the Savior of Earth (his Earth) decided that he needed to find a place to eat. As the place looked pretty beat up he figured that he could get some free food by offering to help with some heavy lifting, that or go hunting and fishing in the surrounding woods, he had to admit it was nice to see such a large village so intertwined with nature. Suddenly his finely honed warrior senses detected something behind him coming with aggressive intent. Sensing a truly unusual ki from the hostility Goku's curiosity got the better of him and he turned around to see two identical boys come spinning at him with extended claws. Slightly amused by the rather simple yet unusual attack the powerful Saiyan casually reached up and plucked the two out of the air while fondly remembering his first two World Martial Arts Tournament appearances, they had some really strange fighters too. Looking to his attackers he noticed that besides the claws they were about his height and looked rather feral. But before he could ask the boys for directions to the nearest restaurant he was forced to toss them away and block a green clad boy's kick. His new attacker had rather unusual features with strangely round eyes and too thick eyebrows (still… at least he had a nose and only two eyes), yet he had decent strength and great technique as he attempted to push the orange clad alien back with a fluid barrage of attacks.

"Hey, you're pretty good. What style is that?" The polite question didn't seem to catch the spandex clad boy off guard as he continued his assault, but still smiled and answered.

"Yosh! I thank you my skilled adversary! I am a practitioner of the Hidden Leaf's _Gōken_ and disciple of its Proud Green Beast, Mighty Guy!" Goku simply smiled in return, he already liked this kid.

"Well then Lee, how about a spar?"

"Yosh! Of course my new friend! Let our flames of _YOUTH_ **EXPLODE**!" In a burst of speed that reminded Lee of his Sensei with seven Gates open Goku had driven his fist into his sternum before unleashing a relentless barrage of punches and kicks that Lee had to begin opening his own Gates just to keep up. However, to the greatest fighter of another Earth this could barely even be called a warmup session. Noticing how troubled Lee was he began to slow it down some to match the younger martial artist's pace, after all he only wanted to see Lee's skills, not hurt him. Their fight continued for several minutes with Goku effortlessly countering every technique Lee could throw at him as the other Ninja on scene watched the two taijutsu fighters in awe. Then the Second Green Beast leapt back and prepped for his teacher's powerful _Hirudora_ technique, seeing this Goku smiles and preps his own signature technique,

" _Ka~me~ha~me~_ ," an orb of brilliant shining blue suddenly shown between his cupped hands.

" _ **HIRUDORA!**_ " With a mighty push of both his arms as his hands formed a unique sign Rock Lee fired a blast of highly compressed air the equivalent of a large air-fuel bomb.

"… _Ha!_ " At the same time Goku unleashed his school's iconic ki-wave. Even massively restrained the _Daytime Tiger_ stood no chance against the _Turtle Destruction Wave_ as it is utterly dispersed after only a momentary pause before the beam crashes into him. " _OH CRAP! I think might have hurt him!?_ "

Goku's exclamation cause all of the ninja to face-fault as the Saiyan himself rushed to get the boy one of his Senzu Beans. But before he could reach him a yellow orange blur suddenly slammed into him and sent him flying though several partially constructed buildings.

" **How Dare You Hurt Fuzzy-Brows!** " Screamed the Hero of the 4th Shinobi War. He wouldn't allow anymore of his friends be hurt by this stupid haired muscle head who'd stolen his style.

Meanwhile Goku dug himself from the rubble and shook his head of cobwebs, "Wow… that was quite the hit. It might have really knocked me out if I'd been anymore off guard. Guess Whis was right about me being too relaxed after all."

Without even turning around the Saiyan from Earth drove his elbow into the charging blonde's diaphragm before laying into hi with his signature _Meteor Barrage_ , but replacing the _Kamehameha_ at the end with a _Kiai_ instead, he still didn't want to hurt anyone over a misunderstanding. From the bottom of Kohona's sizeable new crater Naruto lay stunned, not even Madara or Sasuke had moved and stuck with such speed and power. **"AND I SUGGEST YOU NOT GET HIT BY ANOTHER OF THOSE COMBINATIONS. THAT ATTACK AT THE END ACTUALLY NEGATED ALL THE CHAKRA AROUND YOU, EVEN MINE AND DAD'S."**

Taking the words of his partner to heart Naruto knew that this was not a foe to take lightly. He would need to use his Six Paths Sage Mode to fight this strange enemy, so calling upon the energies of the Earth itself and those gifted to him by the Founder of Chakra and the mighty Nine-Tails, Naruto entered his strongest form in a flash of golden light. Up above him Goku was wondering about the strange ki fluctuation coming from the crater he'd left the kid in, he was really hopping to himself that he hadn't seriously hurt him. That's when he saw the flash of golden light and the Sage of Six Paths Naruto leap from the crater. His spiked up more even more golden hair and flame-like gold energy instantly made Goku think of one thing…

" _I didn't know you were a Saiyan?!_ " Goku's surprised comment took Naruto slightly off guard but he quickly regained his bearings and charged.

"I got no idea what you're talking about wierdo! But I won't let you harm any more of my friends or this village!" It took just a millionth of a nanosecond for the strange Super Saiyan's (as Goku believed) words to run through Goku's mind.

"WAIT! THIS IS AL–" Unfortunately that millionth of a nanosecond was apparently still too long as Naruto slammed into him with a _Wakusei Rasengan_. Now normally an attack of this level wouldn't be a problem for the Saiyan Hero, but he had been caught almost completely flat-footed by Naruto's sudden speed and power increase and Super Saiyan-like appearance. Sent flying one again Goku was just about to power up when a black orb of the strange ki slammed into him and exploded with force akin to one of Yamcha's _ki-blasts_. Back on the ground Naruto remained on guard, even in his Six Paths Sage Mode he couldn't seem to get a good read on this guy's chakra, and he didn't seem to have a negative emotion in him. Which in itself was a bit of a wonder cause even Hinata-chan had a _few_ negative feelings. Suddenly the area seemed to explode as a wind jutsu (as he and Kurama saw it) like nothing he'd ever experienced rocked the entire area. Looking up to the sky he saw his foe, completely uninjured (though his gi top and right pant leg were tattered), with glowing red hair and eyes, a slimmer build, and covered in an aura of flowing flame-like energy. "Okay, I tried talking to you peacefully," Naruto gulped a little at the crimson eyed glare, "but you just wouldn't listen. So now… **I'M ENDING IT!** "

With an explosion of speed that looked more like teleportation to Naruto the Super Saiyan God was on him, and only his supremely fast reflexes saved him from being launched out of Kohona. But he still wasn't fast enough to dodge it completely as he felt his shoulder shatter under the force of Goku's punch before he was sent spinning and tumbling for over a kilometer. "Stay down. I have no reason to fight you."

However, the God's words only seemed to enrage the Sage as he ignored Kurama's advice to retreat. His damaged shoulder was already nearly completely healed by his regeneration factor but now he needed a way to stop himself from being hit by this guy's overwhelming power, then it hit him, Obito and Madara had used their _Gudōdama_ to form a protective shell! With Kurama's help he forms two _Bijūdama Rasenshuriken_ and hurls them towards Goku while using his remaining _Gudōdama_ to form a protective shell. But the Super Saiyan God just looked at the two attacks with utter disinterest. Reaching out with both hands Goku easily caught both _Bijūdama Rasenshuriken_ and by just squeezing them in his hands literally crushed the two most powerful singular jutsu Naruto could form looking at Naruto's _Gudōdama_ sphere Goku fired a single god ki _Kiai_ and utterly obliterated the remainder of Naruto's greatest weapons. Still in shock he almost missed Goku throwing something at him.

"That's called a Senzu Bean. It's something from my world that can instantly heal all your wounds, restore your energy, and feed you for an entire day. I was trying to give one to Lee when you attacked me." Said Goku as he saw Naruto catch the one he threw. Before the blond Sage could even ask if he could trust it Goku had already powered down to his base form and taken one himself, now feeling quire ashamed and foolish Naruto quickly ate his own bean before approaching his former adversary.

"Eh… sorry about that. I just get really serious about the safety of my friends and village." The Saiyan Hero smiled his typical wide grin at the now powered down blond.

"Don't worry about it! That's a really good attitude to have and anyway I wasn't really in any danger!" Though happy he didn't harm an innocent man Naruto was still a bit peeved that the guy took out all his _Gudōdama_ and didn't even really take him seriously. Just then a huge pillar of light slammed into the ground in front of them. The ninja of Leaf her instantly on guard again and Naruto wondered if Lee's new friend would stand to help them. That's when the strangest man they'd ever seen appeared from the light. He was tall, at least seven foot, with tall slick white hair, light blue skin, wearing an outfit that would have made Jiraiya's look tame, and holding a tall staff with a floating ringed orb on top.

"Don't worry about it! That's a really good attitude to have and anyway I wasn't really in any danger!" Though happy he didn't harm an innocent man Naruto was still a bit peeved that the guy took out all his _Gudōdama_ and didn't even really take him seriously. Just then a huge pillar of light slammed into the ground in front of them. The ninja of Leaf her instantly on guard again and Naruto wondered if Lee's new friend would stand to help them. That's when the strangest man they'd ever seen appeared from the light. He was tall, at least seven foot, with tall slick white hair, light blue skin, wearing an outfit that would have made Jiraiya's look tame, and holding a tall staff with a floating ringed orb on top.

"Hey Whis! What brings you here?" Goku's jovial greeting of the strange man made the ninja relax.

"Well Goku-san, King Kai noticed you go missing and after he and the Supreme Kais couldn't locate you they got in touch with Ms. Bulma who asked me to come find you. In exchange for a delicious new treat of course!"

"Okay! Well seeing as my ride's here could you give this to Lee for me?" Goku handed a Senzu Bean to Naruto.

"Sure. I'll make sure he know that you didn't mean to hurt him too."

"Thanks, also tell him to keep on training! I'm sure he'll be a really great fighter one day!"

"Heh. Bushy-Brows is already a great fighter, dattebyo!" The two heroes from different Earth's shared a laugh before Goku stood behind Whis and touched his shoulder.

"Well, bye. And I hope we can meet again on better terms!"

"Sure thing! But next time you come I'll be the Hokage and show you around the fully restored Leaf Village!" With their goodbyes said Goku and Whis shot off into the sky in another pillar of light.

And _THAT_ is how Naruto lost his _Gudōdama_.

* * *

 **Alright, now I know that I'm gonna have a truck load of questions and a tanker full of flames driven by rabid Narutard trolls, but let's see if I can't answer some of them now! Now for the Dragon Ball fanatics, the reason I had Naruto give Goku as hard a time as I did despite his overwhelming advantage is simple and stated in his weaknesses. Goku was arrogant (didn't think they** _ **could**_ **hurt him) and didn't want to accidentally maim or kill someone by using his true power. Naruto's sudden appearance, level of power up, and unusual attacks caught him off guard enough to actually hurt him and force him into Super Saiyan God to heal more than anything else. Once in his pinnacle of power state Naruto didn't really stand a chance and Goku finished it as quickly and as peacefully as he could. This allowed me to have them part as friends as I felt the two of them should as they are both heroes of their own worlds and in their own unique ways.**

 **Now I hope that answers** _ **some**_ **questions, if you have any more feel free to PM me or post them on the review board. Till next time this is Professor Talonsen signing out.**


	2. A Great One-Shot From Hektols

**Sorry, not a new chapter, but I just had to repost this AWSOME One-Shot from author** **Hektols** **. It's from his Naruto fan fiction New chance, check it out!**

* * *

 **OMAKE: CHAPTER 1, DELETED SCENE**

Naruto noticed the shadow nearing him and he turned to see who it could be.

The man had very spiky blond hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a red and blue uniform, though the man expelled an aura that made the red look orange.

Naruto recognized the man as the main character of his favorite anime.

"Y-You are Son Goku! ...and you are in Super Saiyan state." babbled Naruto.

Goku hugged Naruto.

"Naruto, my son, I have finally found you!" exclaimed Goku.

"Nani?! I'm your son?" asked Naruto.

Goku looked at Naruto.

"The story about how we got split apart is too long and complicated to tell it right now. It involves Dragon Balls and a time machine that didn't work well..." said Goku.

"How are you so sure that I'm your son?" asked Naruto, still reluctant to believe Goku. It was too good to be true.

"Easy. Are you blond with blue eyes?" asked Goku.

"Yes." responded Naruto.

"Do you have lots of energy?" asked Goku.

"Yes."

"Do people tell you that you are not very bright?" asked Goku.

"Mmpff, yes..."

"Do you like to eat?" asked Goku.

"Yeah!"

"Are you oblivious to the feelings of a girl who obviously likes you?" asked Goku.

"I'm not very sure but I think the answer is yes."

"Can you turn into a berserker creature that can level mountains?" asked Goku.

"I don't know why but, a part of me is completely sure that I can do it" responded Naruto a little weirdly, insulted how a mere mortal could question his power...what does mortal mean?

"Is that creature's power related to tails?" asked Goku.

"Umm...yes." responded Naruto, getting more weirded out.

"Do you like to dress in orange and blue?" asked Goku.

"Of course!" responded Naruto.

"There you go!" remarked Goku, "You are my son!"

"Daddy!" exclaimed Naruto hugging him.

It was the best day of Naruto's life! Son Goku, the strongest warrior of the Universe was his father! He couldn't wait until he taught him things like flying and the Kamehameha.

Wait a moment...if Son Goku is my father, then who is my mother?

The answer was immediately answered.

"Naruto; I finally found you!" exclaimed an angry Chichi while holding a booklet.

Unlike Goku, she didn't look very happy. Naruto recognized the booklet as his report card.

"Oh shit..."

"How is it that I find that you are the dead last of your class? This is going to change immediately; I'm going to lock you at home and you can't get out until you are a scholar! You will have to leave that Academy; they don't teach any useful stuff anyway. Now you will learn math, physics, foreign languages...real subjects, not absurdities like ninjutsu." said Chichi while she dragged Naruto away, who looked with teary eyes at Goku asking for help.

The man just looked at him with a hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry, but I promised your mother that our third son wouldn't be exposed to the dangers of handling powers that would rival gods while fighting powerful enemies who threaten the world." said Goku.

 _"How I wish I was still an orphan...",_ thought Naruto.

 **END**

* * *

 **Like I said** _ **NONE**_ **of the above is my work. This is author Hektols' brain child and he deserves the credit, so if you've liked it check out his stuff.**


	3. Hellsing vs Twilight

**Welcome to the second match of The Stats! Now today we feature "Captain Sparkles" vs "The Undead King", now I'd like to reiterate that I will try to remain as unbiased as possible in my assessment of the characters as possible. My sources will be the Hellsing and Twilight wikis, a good friend who is a fan of the Twilight book series (as I refuse to read that garbage), the Hellsing manga of which I own every issue, and their movies/anime. So let us begin!**

 **(Note to hrg2damax sorry I couldn't do Natsu vs. Ed this time, but the poll pointed at this, I promise it will be next.)**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Edward Cullen_

 _ALUCARD_

The main character of the Hellsing manga and animes, he is also the legendary Count Vlad Tepes Dracul, Son of the Dragon/Devil, the famed Impaling King of Romania, and perhaps the most famous vampire in all history. Few other vampires in fiction can compare to his powers and none can match his name. In the Hellsing story Japanese mangaka Kouta Hirano tells portrays him as a being of both terrible power and bloodlust as well as one capable of terrifying mental control and seduction, the essence of the vampires of European mythology. Alucard is quite simply put, a tragic monster who sold out his own soul for revenge against those who wronged him, his family, and his people. Though truly a tragic figure it is very difficult to feel any real sympathy for him because of his truly monstrous nature which he seems to revel in. There is no hesitation and rarely any sympathy in his violent and bloody attacking, even against former allies such as Walter. Though he has at least some level of hatred for what he has become he does not wallow in self-hate and embraces his powers and finds joy in the battles which they garner, constantly searching for an opponent who may send him to the other side…

 _EDWARD CULLEN_

Edward Cullen is a telepathic vampire and a founding member of the Olympic coven , as well as a protagonist of the Twilight Saga. He is usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. He easily dazzles human females with his beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do his bidding. Edward is also a bit of a romantic at heart. He often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact. The development of Edward Cullen's character was influenced by Gilbert Blythe, Fitzwilliam Darcy, and Edward Rochester―particularly the latter, who, like him, sees himself as a "monster". Edward appears convinced of his own soulless status, and his obsession over that seems, to me at least, to be his definitive character trait, and can get quite eloquent/brooding over his feelings on the matter. Writer/creator Stephenie Meyer explains that Edward started out as a pessimistic character. He always thought of himself as an abomination of nature, not deserving happiness nor believing that his relationship with Bella would last, until he gave her a daughter and brought Bella more happiness than he could have ever imagined.

 _PHYSICAL STRENGTH_

Now neither Hellsing nor Twilight are vary forthcoming in the sheer physical power of their respective vampires, just that both far surpass that of humans. It is said that the vampires of Twilight can crush bolder, metals, and supposedly jump to great heights and distances. Hellsing states that vampires can "rip humans apart like wet tissue paper" and not once has Alucard been seen to strain himself in a physical act easily tearing apart steel, concrete, and other supernatural beings with the same casual ease. So for this I was forced to use the few fight scenes of the Twilight Saga movies to measure the vampires' physical feats; how easily they destroyed trucks, how far things they hit flew, damage inflicted to the surrounding area, and so forth. What I came up with his that they are roughly in the Class 80 area (using the Marvel Comics comparison system), several of them had some trouble lifting and throwing around the huge werewolves and when they hit with the intent to kill the wolves only flew a few dozen meters, same with heads that were knocked off. Unfortunately the same holds true for Alucard so I'm force to place them on a relatively even par with both vampires being in roughly the Class 80 range. But seeing as Alucard is the strongest vampire of his universe and Edward is openly stated as not being even close to the physically strongest this match goes to Alucard. Alucard can slice through Tubalcain's cards (which are sharp and strong enough to easily cut through a uranium shell moving at high speed, without the slightest damage done to the cards themselves) using his bare hands.

 _SPEED_

It was said the vampires of Twilight could run at beyond 100mph, but judging by travel times for various characters in the series I would say that none of them pass the 200mph or even the 170mph marker. Edward was moving at speeds that he was blurring to the eyes and can react and move to the speed of cars and even outpace the massive werewolves of the series almost casually. However, Alucard can also move faster than the eye can see, such as when he seemingly appeared to be a glint of light like artificial vampires have shown in his fight with Tubalcain. He's fast enough to keep up with a vampirized Walter Dornez, who was shown to be able to outpace bullets from machine guns when he was human. He has demonstrated the ability to catch bullets (both Rip Van Winkle's and ordinary ones). He easily caught Rip Van Winkle's magic bullet with his teeth (the same bullet which punctured an SR-71 moving at Mach 3.2 speed several times in rapid succession and intercepted multiple missiles). Seeing as he has shown to move and react at multi-Mach speeds this is another point in Alucard's favor.

 _DURABILITY_

The Twilight wiki states that; during the transformation process, a vampire's cells become extremely hard, durable, and refractive, rendering their bodies nearly impenetrable. Vampires are noted to be exponentially more durable than "soft" humans. The strength of a vampires skin is described as harder than granite, and even diamond-hard. Their bodies are so hard that they are unable to be harmed by human weapons, and the only creatures capable of killing them are other vampires, or werewolves. Their teeth are also noted to be one of the few things strong enough to be able to cut through their skin, as are werewolf teeth. Now I have my own questions about this supposed "diamond hardness" cause from what I know of carbon (which makes up the majority of our non-water body chemistry and I can only assume where the writer got this idea from) to reach the state that she describes would stiffen the body to levels were movements would either be slowed exponentially or stopped completely. But I'll throw that out as "magic" for the sake of this comparison. The class of strength the Twilight vampires have shown even multiplied by their speed would not be able to break a hardened carbon lattice such as when they show the vampires punching each other hard enough to cause injury, let alone pull body parts off. So I would actually have to say that they have durability similar to that of hardened titanium or reinforced tungsten able to easily survive impacts with steel at over 100mph. But this still puts them above Alucard who has been shredded by low caliber bullets. So to my great disappointment the winner of this round is Eddy-Boy.

 _REGENERATION_

Their isn't even a contest here, Alucard has been reduced to pools of blood and still revived. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Exceedingly holy weapons have been shown to incapacitate him for a time, but even Father Anderson, augmented with Helena's Nail, could do no lasting harm to him. In comparison the vampires of Twilight can't even take a beheading and regenerate. Beyond that Alucard cannot be killed till every life within him is killed and he is stated to have three million plus souls within himself. Winner indisputably, Alucard!

 _ARMAMENTS_

Alucard has a number of formidable armaments including a pair of the most iconiclly badass hand guns ever conceived, a Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, a powerful longsword, and of course his hands and fangs. Let's start with his guns;

First up we have the Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto, sometimes shortened to Casull, is a semi-automatic handgun that is one of Alucard's favorite weapons of choice. The Casull is a classic semi-automatic handgun, based on pre-WWI handgun designs by Colt, most notably Colt's popular handguns, the M1911 and the M1903. It weighs approximately 6 kg unloaded and has a magazine capacity of six (plus one in the chamber) .454 Casull cartridges. It has a single-stack magazine as seen in other .45-caliber handguns like the M1911 and SIG P220. The overall design of the Casull is simple, using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel is 10 inches long (specified on the slide) and finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold color. The Casull is too heavy and unwieldy for a human to use, yet a perfect match for Alucard's strength. The gun fires custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from the melted silver Christian cross from Manchester Cathedral. However, when Alucard first introduces the gun in Volume 1 while dealing with the vampire in Cheddar, he says that it fires 13mm rounds. A possible explanation would be that the gun was originally chambered in .454 Casull, but now fires a custom round necked up to 13mm, as the casings shown ejected by the pistol are bottle-necked and rimless, while the real Casull round uses a straight walled rimmed case. Even though Alucard has stated that the round uses explosive silver bullets, the traits exhibited by the bullet wounds show that it displays characteristics similar to that of a full metal jacketed pistol round, when it punches through the lung of two people without having the round explode.

Next we have his second iconic weapon the Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, Jackal (usually referred to as simply "The Jackal") a specialized firearm made specifically to kill Alucard's rival "Paladin" Alexander Anderson. The Jackal is a massive pistol made especially for Alucard. With a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, it is one of the most powerful hand weapons featured in the series. Its unique design makes it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire upper assembly is the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compared to other guns', making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. The Jackal has its silver ejector port on the left side, implying that it is meant to be used in conjunction with the Casull (sending the shells to the left prevents them from obscuring the wielder's view), and in the manga and anime, Alucard is usually shown wielding both guns at once. The Jackal fires a huge, armor-piercing, thirteen-millimeter bullet. The rounds are jacketed with a "casing" of blessed Macedonian silver and tipped with a hollow point, which contains an explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. The rounds use "Marvell's Chemical Cartridge N.N.A.9", and are suggested to be very short by the minimal movement of the Jackal's slide. This could be due to the cartridge being powerful enough to require only minimal propellant. However, the high caliber-bullets also have a downside; their great size limits the Jackal's magazine capacity to six rounds. The power of Jackal is much greater than Casull's. It was made specially for fighting Anderson who was stubborn enough to survive bullets from Casull. During Alucard and Anderson's duel in London, the Jackal was able to nearly sever his arm. Later on, a single shot was able to blow Anderson's head completely off from the lower jaw up, despite the bullet striking him on only the left side of the face. However, the Paladin's head regenerated due to the Nail of Helena. When Alucard fought with Luke Valentine, he easily dodged all of Alucard's shots, but when Alucard used the Jackal he barely dodged its bullet. The wall that the bullet hit was totally destroyed.

Finally we come to his hands and fangs. Alucard has shown various impressive feats with his natural weapons. Biting and shattering a bullet that cleaved though ships, missiles, and planes; and his bare hand was able to split a card that easily cleaved depleted uranium shell. He was also able to use his bare hands to rip apart the "holy monster" that Anderson had become when even the Jackal could not break his defenses. In addition to his superhuman abilities, Alucard also possesses centuries of combat experience against various other supernatural beings. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power and force, he does at times use strategy. When he fought Alhambra, Alucard used shadow duplicates to distract him, allowing Alucard to close the distance between them and deliver the death blow.

By comparison Edward Cullen pretty much has his hands and fangs which are also dangerous and lethal weapons. He can physically rend weaker vampires and has at least a basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Born in 1901 he has roughly a century of life under his belt with at least a decade of fighting somewhere in there against other vampires.

I'll let you dear readers conclude who wins _this_ round.

 _MISCELLANEOUS POWERS_

Both sets of vampires have powers outside of their physical stats and weapons.

Edward is a powerful telepath who can read the thoughts of those around him. Edward can read people's thoughts from a distance and what is going through their mind at that moment.

Edward's power seemingly comes from his dormant ability to read people as a human, which became a supernatural talent when he became a vampire. He can hear all "voices" in close proximity with him, but has learned to block out the ones he is uninterested in by focusing on one voice or something in particular. Edward mentions that his ability is like being in a room where everyone is talking at once. He can tune out the "voices" so that it's just a low buzzing in the background.

The closer and more familiar he is to a person, the farther away he can reach that person's mind when he wants to, but can only keep track of them within a few miles. He mentions in Twilight that he can use it to dismiss people who feel attraction toward him and his family. He can also telepathically experience Alice's visions and keep track of a shape-shifter's telepathic link to his pack when he is within range. However, Bella Swan is the first exception to his gift as she is shielded from psychic powers, which is part of what made him curious about her when they first met.

Alucard has a whole host of supernatural powers famously possessed by vampires of myth, legend, and fiction. His abilities include;

 **Intangibility** : The ability to pass through solid objects.

 **Shadow Manipulation** : Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes.

 **Blood Manipulation** : The ability to control blood with the mind, as demonstrated when he absorbed the blood of London's dead in volume 10.

 **Shapeshifting** : Alucard can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and various other forms. Alucard has four known human forms, each with different characteristics and weapons. He also states that his form means nothing and that he can take any form that he chooses.

 **Weather Control** : The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, as demonstrated by the fog created when he returned to London aboard the H.M.S Eagle.

 **Teleportation** : The ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else.

 **Telekinesis** : In the manga, Alucard uses telekinesis to close a door on a fleeing SWAT officer. He also launched six SWAT officers into the air and guided them to flag poles where they were impaled. Alucard is later seen moving a broken down air-craft carrier from the Gulf of Italy to the Dover of London all in a little less than 40 minutes.

 **Telepathy** : Alucard can speak telepathically to his fledgling, Seras Victoria. It is possible that he can communicate telepathically to others as well.

 **Mind Reading** : He is able to hear the thoughts of others when he chooses.

 **Hypnosis** : Alucard was able to hypnotize a hotel receptionist who objected to the size of his luggage (his coffin), when he traveled to Brazil in order to investigate leads on Millennium.

 **Precognition** : The ability to see into the immediate future, which allows him to predict the movements of the opponents he fights. According to Pip, a vampire can easily dodge a bullet with their ability to predict human movements.

 **Familiar Summoning** : The ability to summon familiars, the souls of those whose blood he has drank in a variety of forms that either emerge from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the thousands. These familiars can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the familiars possessed in life, but Alucard can only use this ability when Control Art Restriction System Level Zero is released. The familiars can come in two ways, one is similar to a ghoul, mindless and constantly moaning in pain, while the other is the soul manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. It's unknown if vampires have control of how they want their familiars to manifest, or if the soul loses its personality traits (although the former seems more likely).

 **Blood Drinking** : The ability to drink a person's blood, absorbing their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. (He learns more about Millennium after absorbing Tubalcain). He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin, as he does with Luke Valentine's blood after his hellhound had eaten Luke's body. Alucard can also draw in blood from thousands of people over vast distances (at least throughout the city of London).

 **Hibernation** : Alucard is able to survive long periods of time without consuming blood, but is able to fight at a usual level of strength after drinking even the smallest amount of blood.

 **Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses** : His abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. In fact, it appears that the only weapons capable of harming him to any real extent are the most holy of Christian artifacts, such as Father Anderson after augmenting his abilities with Helena's Nail (a nail, which was from the True Cross, which crucified Jesus Christ, and was blessed by his blood) but even that did no permanent, or even lasting, damage.

 _CONCLUSION_

It was a bit of an unusual night for Alucard, for one thing instead of some country town or small city in country of England he was walking through the pine barrens of Washington in the United States. He was also supposedly hunting a new sub-species of vampire that he had never heard of; it was quite exciting for him. The American government had sought out the help of the Hellsing Organization when they had failed to exterminate the infestation themselves; and apparently they weren't able to get a hold of those Winchester brothers who had put away Lucifer a few years ago. Well they were probably in Hell or some such dealing with some other apocalyptic threat or another he supposed. They were also unable to reach anyone form the Devil May Cry offices, but then again Sparda's younger son and his associates were always in some sort of situation. Ah, he remembered fondly the day he gave the boy his first red coat and his now iconic guns, Dante had been so happy to receive a gift from "Uncle Al". The No-Life-King was broken from his musings when he detected the distinct sent of wet dogs. Or specifically wet werewolves. Grinning his bloodthirsty grin the "pet" of Hellsing turned from his path, it seemed that he would be giving the Yanks a freebie on this job.

In a large well-made home within the dense forest a small family sat contently in their living room enjoying each other's company, when a panicked young woman rushed in completely naked fallowed by several other people.

"Mr. Cullen, the Black and Uley Packs need help desperately!" exclaimed the young woman breathlessly.

"It seems that some strange man in a red coat and fedora appeared and suddenly began killing off the wolves." Said Rosalie as she threw a coat over the terrified woman. "She says he smells vaguely like a vampire but with more blood and death."

This was a rather disturbing revelation. Was the Volturi after them all again using some new unnamed agent? Regardless they would have to handle this if only to aid their shape-shifter allies from this unknown menace

Back out in the forest Alucard was finding a great deal of amusement from these werewolf wannabes. Now that he got a better feel for them he realized that they were actually what most Native American tribes called Skin-Walkers. Though they were pathetically weak their pack fighting style had actually had him releasing to level 2 and he had already added two of their number to his collection of souls a large russet furred male he learned was one of their leaders and a small silver one who was his beta. Letting out more of his dark laughter the ancient vampire fired another round from his Casull into the head of another wolf, it really was too easy. But just as he was about to walk over and kill the other pack leader a tall dark haired young vampire of the breed he was to hunt rushed by and tor his right arm off.

"Now, we can't just let you go around killing these wolves old timer." Said the man in a cocky tone… just before the arm in his and bent upward and shot him in the eye and blew the top of his head off.

"Really now, how do you intend to protect the mutts… when you can't even protect yourselves?" Asked the former King of Romania as he turned his dark grin on the other members of the newly arrived Cullen Family.

" **BASTARD!** How dare you!" Yelled another member of the Cullen Clan as he charged before Edward could even attempt to hold him back. Before the other vampire could even get halfway to him Alucard had already drawn out his Jackal and taken out his head with the weapons massive blessed round.

" _ **That's the spirit!**_ _Charge, fight, come at me, regenerate your limbs, show me your powers!_ " Yelled the crimson clad monster as his blood reconnected his arm to his body. In that moment Edward and the other Cullens knew that this _thing_ was unlike any vampire they had ever encountered before. The vampires and the reminder of the la Push packs circled the grinning No-Life-King and prepared to attack him.

In an attempt to get a better edge on this strange and powerful entity Edward attempted to read his mind. _Oh? It seems that you are the most interesting one here._

Alucard then gladly showed the telepathic younger vampire any and all of his memories he wished to see. Before he could warn his family and allies not to attack the monster that was the Dracul they ponced. Alucard grinned wider, "Release Control Restriction to level 1. The Cromwell Initiative is in effect. Hold control release till all targets are silenced!"

The shape-shifters and vampires tore Alucard's body to bloody bits chewing ripping and even shooting, in the case of two of the Cullens who'd picked up his guns, to bloody smears. But before they could celebrate Edward screamed out a warning, "Run! Hurry before he regenerates!"

"To late." Came a disembodied voice that echoed around them.

Then all Hell broke loose. The blood and body parts of their seemingly felled foe began to turn into shadowy mass and pool back together and surround them in flame like tendrils that sprouted countless crimson eyes! From the center rose the mostly reformed Alucard, clothed in his bloody shadows with a massive red eye in his chest, and an even more maniacal grin on his face.

"What's wrong? _Are you scared?_ _ **REALLY!?**_ " Yelled the incomparable monster before them. " _But we haven't even started yet!_ "

From one of the tendrils sprouted a massive many eyes canine head that proceeded to rend and consume the Cullens who had taken his guns. Appearing in his hands once again he let lose a barrage of bullets that left most of the vampires missing limbs and the remaining shape-shifters dead. "Come on, _come on, COME ON! Heal yourselves, regenerate your limbs, summon your familiars,_ _ **show me that you deserve to be called vampires!**_ "

" _ **YOU'RE A MONSTER!**_ " Screamed Edward Cullen as he attempted to protect Alice. Alucard's eyes suddenly changed, they lost their manic gleam, they ceased to be madly wide, and his face took on a look of what could only be described as utter contempt.

"So that's it." His voice was calm and controlled a far cry from what it had been. "You call yourself a monster, and yet you live your happy little life with your family and friends, and bemoan your existence as terrible." The elder vampire's visage suddenly lit into a snarl. "Well allow me to show you the price of a true monster."

Several minutes later at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport, a beautiful young woman with light strawberry blond hair in a skimpy blue military uniform sat atop a pair of massive pieces of luggage whistling a tune. The sudden familiar feeling of her sire's power alerted her to his approach and caused a bright smile to break across her face.

"Master! I'm surprised you're back so early. You seemed like you wanted to have some 'fun' with these new vampires?" Said the happy-go-lucky Seras Victoria.

Chuckling lightly at his daughter-like fledging's antics Alucard calmly walked past her into the cargo bay of the Boeing B-52, "They didn't meet up with my expectations."

Back in the secluded forest Bella Swan Cullen searched for her husband and family when she suddenly came upon a clearing… and she screamed, her daughter cried. There before them was the entire Cullen Family and la Push packs, dead, staked out on massive pikes, in a manner well known in to only one man…

* * *

 **Now I already know that I will be literally deluged by the rabid Twilight fangirls (and boys *shutter*) about the outcome here and all I have to say to them is, SHUT THE SMEG UP! Alucard simply has far to many and to much power for any of the supernatural beings in the Twilight series to overcome. Feel lucky that I felt sympathy enough to leave** **Stephenie Meyer greatest injustice to female equality (Bella Swan) since the invention of the sandwich and her daughter alive. Now as I have promised my next battle will be Natsu Dragneel vs. Edward Elrick, but after that I will be looking at you dear readers to provide me with more ideas for The Stats, so PM me or leave your ideas in the reviews. Till next time this is Prof. Talonsen signing off!**


End file.
